


First Coffin

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Everything I write about New Orleans is a lie, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flynn loves Lucy, Lucy carries a gun, Lucy feels Flynn's penis, Panic, She doesn't smell like a spoiled Strawberry Milkshake when sweating, Spoiler Alert: No Coffin Sex, Trapped, coffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: For #GarcyOctober Bingo Prompt 'Coffin'. Lucy and Flynn wake up trapped in a coffin and have a couple of firsts.





	First Coffin

Flynn slowly came too and moaned in pain from the headache that was throbbing at his temples. He felt rather sick and hot, the air was thick and heavy. The scent of sweat mixed with light floral perfume, wood and cotton. He found himself laying on his side, with his shoulders curved; he tried to flex them back but was met with resistance from the small space. He was not alone but at least his roommate was alive as he felt their hot breath on his skin.

He opened his eyes slowly to try and assess where he was, but found his vision completely pitch black. He blinked again but nothing, he took a slow and measured breath as his heart kicked up a beat. He knew he couldn't be blind as it was impossible and given the stuffiness of his current location. He has to assume he was trapped, he wasn’t going to panic but it didn't help that he hated being trapped.

He gingerly felt around his roommate and tried to find clues to where they were but all he could think was that the interior felt like a coffin. He tried to remember how they got here. But his mind was a blank.

“Lucy?” he asked, he gently felt female like arms and shoulders. He moved his hand to up to her face, he gave a sigh of relief as it was Lucy. Her pulse her steady and just like him; she was sweating profusely in the cramped space. Not like they could help it as it as the middle of summer in New Orleans.

“Lucy.” He said again, more firmly as he needed her awake. He needed her brain and knowledge to him brainstorm their way out of this.

“Mmm, Garcia.” She murmured sleepily, she leaned into him and one of her hands went south. He froze as her hand smoothed over his groin. She slowly rubbed him through the fabric. Flynn tried to think of anything else so as to not react. But his body didn’t care as his erection grew and his heart sped up. Pleasure washed through him in waves.

“Lucy.” He said, his voice rough as this was not the time or place for them to be wasting energy or oxygen.

“Yes, more.” She said in a silky manner, she pressed herself against him.

“No, not more.” He said, he grabbed her hand and pulled it away. But it was too late, he had a full blown erection trapped in a coffin with the woman he loved. It seemed his tone cut through her dream.

“What?” she asked, she snapped out of her sleepy state, but in doing so snapped up and smacked her head into the lid of the coffin. “OW!” she crooned in pain.

“Hi.” Flynn said.

“I can’t see.” Lucy panicked. “I can’t see!” She repeated.

“We’re in a coffin.” Flynn explained, he winced as she pushed a hand into his stomach before finding the coffin wall.

“A coffin? How did we get in here?” She asked, she pushed out or tried to with her limbs and then felt around to figure out where Flynn and the walls were.

“Watch it with the legs and hands.” Flynn grouched as he just managed to stop her from kneeing him in the balls but his left eye wasn’t so lucky. 

“Ew, what did I just touch?” Lucy asked, truly panicked as she had touched something wet and squishy.

“My eye.” He said. “Please stop moving before you do some serious damage.” Flynn told her as he felt around until he found her wrists and pressed her hands to his chest. If they had to share tight quarters, he wasn't going to be poked and prodded in places he didn't want fingers in at the moment.

“I was trying to find you.” Lucy snapped, he could hear the stress in her voice.

“Can you be a little gentler about it.” He told her.

“Sorry, I’m just not good with tight spaces or enclosed spaces or being trapped. I’m trying not to panic.” She told him.

“Ok, just-“ Flynn started but Lucy cut him off.

“HELP! LET US OUT OF HERE!!” She shouted desperately, she pulled her hands from his chest and pounded them against the lid.

“Lucy, I doubt we’re somewhere people can hear us.” He told her.

“You don’t know that!” She snapped at him, she then kept frantically yelling at the top of her lungs.

“Lucy!” Flynn yelled sharply. Lucy stopped in her panic and gave sharp breathes. “Just stop and breath. These coffins are air tight? We only have so much air.” he told her, he was about to explain how they might escape but Lucy didn't want to hear it as she haphazardly kissed him. She hit his nose at first and then she found his lips. She poured all her anxiety and stress into the kiss.

It was messy, passionate and Flynn obliged her as he kissed her back. Her surroundings faded as she lost herself in their kiss. Flynn's mouth was firm and warm, his tongue lazy as it danced with hers. Lucy's entire body went soft, her muscles turning to jelly while her thighs quivered. She ran her fingers over Flynn's hair, enjoying the soft texture. She luxuriated in the kiss but sadly, it didn't last long as Flynn pulled away.

“What was that for?” he murmured.

“I needed to calm down, I’m calming down and when I kiss you, I’m not thinking about suffocating to death ok?” she asked him, she had to admit that she felt calmer for the kiss as it was all she was thinking about. Well, not the only thing but she was not thinking about dying in a coffin and freaking out. So, it was an improvement.

“Ok.” Flynn said unsure, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“It also stops you from freaking me out with the truth.” Lucy added.

“I’m sorry?” He offered.

“Ok, so we know we’re not buried, this is New Orleans. The water table is too high which means…We’re in a mausoleum or concrete tomb. Oh god.” Lucy groaned as she felt her anxiety and urge to panic to slowly seep back into her consciousness.

“Both of which are better than being buried.” Flynn said.

“How? They used to put multiple locks on their coffins.” She told him.

“You still have that gun Jiya gave you?” He asked her.

“Yes, it’s digging into my leg.” She said excitedly, she went to reach for it and accidentally headbutted his chin and nearly kneed him in the groin but he blocked it with his hand. “Oh! Sorry.” she said, she winced from the pain but it subsided quickly but she had felt his erection that was still going strong. 

“I can hear that smile.” He said, she couldn't help but smile a little as he still held her knee. It was almost like he didn't trust her to not injure him. She didn't blame him as she was a klutz.

“I can’t help it that you’re so easy.” she teased, as she was flattered by his arousal. She lifted her leg and moved it over his hip and moved closer against him as she reached for the gun.

“Lucy, focus!” Flynn said through gritted teeth.

“Here." she said as she passed him the gun. "So, what’s the plan? Are you going to kill us?” She asked.

“Really? That’s your solution?” He asked her sarcastically.

“Don’t start with me.” Lucy told him, “I’m struggling here.” she reminded him.

“Ok, just try to feel around the sides of the coffin behind me for hinges.” He told her.

“Hinges, ok.” Lucy said, she could do that but she had to admit she was a mix of slightly panicked and turned on. It was very confusing. It didn't help that Flynn smelt amazing, it didn't seem fair to Lucy as they were sweating profusely.

“We’ll use the gun to shoot them out and escape.” He told her, he reached around her. Lucy fought the urge to kiss him as they were running on limited air.

“Right, I should’ve thought of that.” Lucy mumbled and she reached around him to try and find the hinges. “But if we’re inside a marble tomb?” She asked him, she tried to breathe normally but her hormones and life and death situation were wreaking havoc.

“One problem at a time.” Flynn said.

“I’m not finding anything.” She told him.

“It’s behind you. Ok, move in closer to me. Try to cover your face.” He said to her. He shifted back until he was pressed against his side of the coffin. She moved closer to him but not close enough.

“Better?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He said with a rough voice. “Sorry, not to be indelicate but-“

“Just do what you have to do.” She told him, he slid his right arm under neck. They shuffled and grunted until he found the right position. They were deliciously pressed up against one another. He ripped the fabric away from the frame of the coffin.

“There’s one.” he announced, he ripped away more fabric and felt around until he found the second hinge. “There’s the second one. Lucy, I’m going to shuffle back, I want you to move in as close as you to me and cover your ears." He said.

“Ok, I'm good." Lucy said.

“Ah, try and cover you face as well as your ears. This is going to be loud.” He told her, he felt Lucy snuggle in as tight as possible against him. In any other scenario it would've been amazing but suffocating in a coffin really took the shine off the moment.

He made certain he knew where the hinge was before he took the safety off the gun. He fired the gun, the hinge broke and wood splintered. Suddenly there was light, not much but enough. Flynn felt for the second hinge, not trusting his vision completely as it was still adjusting to light. He shot out the second hinge with success.

“Ok, Lucy, we need to push off the lid.” Flynn said as he carefully stowed the gun so it wouldn't burn either of them. 

“Got it.” Lucy said. They shifted into more comfortable position and pressed their hands into the lid.

“On three.” He said, he counted down and they pushed up. The lid lifted away and Flynn sat up as he pushed it completely clear of the coffin. It crashed to the floor with a loud smash.

He pulled the gun and took in their surroundings, his eyes were slits as it was so bright. But they soon adjusted and he lowered the gun as they were alone. He placed the gun down and tried to lift the bottom half of the coffin open but it wouldn’t budge.

“Need help?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I’m stuck.” Lucy confessed as her wiggle dress was not made for climbing out of a coffin.

“I’ll get out first and help you.” He said, he groaned in pain as was a tight fit but he managed to pull himself free. Thankfully with him out the coffin, it was easier to get Lucy out.

“Thanks.” Lucy said as he lowered her to the ground. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed that they were not making out passionately like the heroes did after an amazing save. She reminded her dehydrated brain that this was real life as insane as it was...

“You ok?” he asked as his eyes roved over her body. She couldn't help but blush. She was literally a hot mess, and he look great even with his sweat patches and floppy hair.

“Yeah, just really thirsty and in need of a shower.” Lucy said, she smoothed the sweat off her forehead. She winced as she was sure her make up was smudged through her hair.

“Me too, let’s get out of here.” He agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Flynn and Lucy returned to the lifeboat to find Wyatt and Jiya waiting around. 

“Where have you guys been?! It’s been nearly two hours.” Wyatt grouched. 

“We ran into the mob and they tried to kill us but we’re ok. Thanks for asking.” Lucy said, she and Flynn had spent the walk home discussing everything but the kiss. It was all she could think about, that and the cold shower she needed. Flynn held out out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up and into the lifeboat. “Thank you.” she told him. He gave a nod.

“Well, we had a shit time too. Emma is still alive and has gone back to the present.” Wyatt informed them in a tart manner as the rest of the team climbed into the lifeboat.

“You saw Emma and didn't kill her again. Are you sure that you're Delta Force?" Lucy said passive aggressively as she had to vent her frustration somewhere. Wyatt was an easy target.

“Emma is - you know what? whatever. We tried to get to the mothership first and failed. We saw it disappear.” He told her.

“Well, let’s get out here so we can go home and shower.” Lucy sighed as she was more than ready to go home.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy was slouched down on the couch watching TCM channel. She was bone tired and but not ready to sleep. In fact, she was just enjoying silence of everyone off in their own corners. She was barely paying attention to the movie as she was just playing that kiss over in her head and thinking about how enjoyable it was. Then she started thinking about Flynn, about their relationship and what she wanted.

“Here.” Flynn said, he stood behind the couch; he held out a bright orange bottle of Lucozade. 

“Lucozade?” She asked.

“Restore the electrolytes.” Flynn said.

“I’d prefer a beer.” She said as she accepted the drink. He gave a closed lip smile as he joined her on the couch.

“Same, but it’s all we got.” He said, they both took a sip of their drinks and lapsed into a companionable silence. Lucy darted looks over at Flynn as she wondered what he was thinking. She also couldn't help but admire his profile, she mentally shook her head as she clearly needed the electrolytes as she was fawning over Flynn in her thoughts like a high school girl.

“So, about that kiss.” Lucy said, she broke the silence as she couldn't have it chewing in her thoughts any longer.

“Hmm.” Flynn replied noncommittally before he took a sip of his drink. Lucy placed hers on the coffee table and turned side on the couch to face him. 

“It was kind of hot.” Lucy said.

“We were trapped inside a coffin.” Flynn reminded her.

“Uh, don’t remind me, but I was thinking we should do it again. The kiss, not the coffin.” Lucy said, she decided to just put it out there and hope to hell she wasn't shot down. 

“You think so?” Flynn asked as he turned his head and looked at her. She couldn't help but smile as she saw his expression of clear interest with a hint of amusement. Who couldn't help but find it weird, they had their first kiss trapped inside a coffin.

“Yeah,” She said.

“So, we’d be friends with benefits?” he asked her.

“I was thinking something a little more serious and monogamous.” Lucy told him, Flynn looked thoughtful as he mulled it over for a few moments. 

“I am open to that idea.” He told her, Lucy's heart bloomed and her ego had a lovely lift at his answer.

“Yeah?” She asked as she moved in close to him.

“Yes." He agreed, he placed his drink on the table and pulled her into his lap. His strong arms left her feeling all the more safe and protected. 

This time, Flynn kissed her, she instantly circled her arms around his neck. Each firm kiss he delivered was long and deep and so utterly intoxicating. She felt them injecting an incredible energy into her veins even as she melted into a languid and pleasurable state. It was far more amazing than their first kiss, she most definitely didn't want to stop this. 

But they were in the living room, she did not want to be cockblocked by their roommates coming in for a snack. She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and they locked eyes. Soft smiles were shared as Flynn brushed her hair behind her ear in a loving gesture. 

"We should take our lucozades and go to your room." Lucy suggested.

"Let's do it." Flynn agreed.


End file.
